sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Pearl (MissFitt)
Aqua Pearl,' '''or simply '''Aqua', is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She and her close companion Angel Aura Quartz are a part of a small faction of Gems led by Chocolate Diamond that left the Gem Homeworld to create a society where all Gems are equal. Appearance Aqua Pearl physically resembles any other pearl: tall and thin with a pointed nose. She has long turquoise hair and turquoise eyes. Her gemstone is a polished round cabochon with a pale aqua blue hue located on her chest. Debut She wore a light aqua blue long-sleeved leotard and a turquoise top with long drapes in the front and back over it. She also sported thigh-high turquoise boots. Current She wears a short turquoise dress with a light blue belt and long light blue sleeves. She also wears light blue tights and the same thigh high turquoise boots she had when she was first introduced. Personality Aqua can be described as sweet, cheerful, optimistic, and enthusiastic. She displays a youthful demeanor, but is can also be a mentor figure to some of the younger pearls in the Circle. She is quite adventurous, as she often accompanies Angel on many of her expeditions. When Angel is unsure of what to do, Aqua is often the voice of reason. She is also very loyal to Angel and would do anything for her, even though Angel says she is not a servant. History Long before Homeworld began colonizing other planets, Aqua was one of the many pearls made to serve as servants. She was assigned under Angel Aura Quartz. However, Angel was nothing like what Aqua expected of a quartz; the former saw and treated her as her equal. Even though in public Aqua would run minor errands as a cover, Angel would watch over and protect her as though they were sisters, and Aqua would do the same. The two developed a strong bond as she was trained and taught knowledge and skills that were forbidden to pearls. After Chocolate Diamond was exiled and Angel labelled defective, the latter confided in Aqua that she would leave Homeworld for good, as there was no longer any place for her. Despite being told that it would be safer if she remained at home and that Angel would leave for her everything she had to live a safe, comfortable life, Aqua insisted that she leave with her. So they and the other Gems that sided with Chocolate Diamond left Homeworld forever and eventually reached a place they could call their own and live as equals. Nowadays, Aqua is Angel Aura's most trusted companion when she goes on expeditions to find life on relatively nearby planets. Powers and Abilities Aqua Pearl possesses the standard abilities of Gems, including shape shifting, weapon summoning, and the ability to retreat into her gemstone if severely injured. She can also store items inside her gem, which she does for Angel Aura. Due to her training from Angel Aura, Aqua can stand her ground in a fight. Weaponry *''Scepter'': Her weapon of choice is a white and light blue scepter tipped with a pearl-like orb that can fire blasts of energy at an opponent or create a shield to deflect projectiles. It is not certain if it is magical or simply technologically advanced, but Aqua states that she made it herself. She can also use it in close combat to block attacks. Other Abilities * She is known to be able to walk on water. * Air manipulation (very limited): She can use the air around her to manipulate different states of water to a small degree, such as mist, steam, and snow, but she cannot create it nor harness it anywhere near the degree to which Lapis Lazuli can. Instead she simply moves it around or diverts it with the wind. She acquired this ability through years of training and discipline with Angel Aura, who has far better control of the wind. Relationships Angel Aura Quartz Aqua and Angel's relationship mirrors that between Rose Quartz and CG Pearl. Aqua was assigned to Angel Aura briefly after she was made. The two quickly developed a close, sisterly relationship that remains to this day. It is somewhat symbiotic. Angel is the protective, nurturing one, and Aqua plays the light-hearted little sister: she is usually the one who cheers Angel up in a gloomy situation and supports her emotionally in other ways. Aqua at times can also be a voice of reason when Angel has a hard time making an important decision. Lavender Pearl Aqua and Lavender are good friends with each other. On their home base they train with each other from time to time, and Aqua sometimes helps Lavender sneak on her and Angel's ship without Candy knowing. Candy Pearl Although Candy gets annoyed whenever Aqua helps her twin sister sneak off on exploration missions, the two get along well. Aqua sometimes convinces Candy to join them. It may be that Candy also respects Aqua because of her age and her experiences off their planet. Trivia * Although she goes by the name Aqua, she was also known as Angel Aura Pearl, or Angel Pearl, on Homeworld because of her association with Angel Aura Quartz. However, she took on her current name to distinguish herself. * It is unknown, but unlikely, that Nacre made Aqua. Gallery General Aqua Pearl.jpg|Initial Doll Divine design Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Pearl Category:Circle Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Gems Category:Pearlsona